


even if i don't know what the future holds, at least i know you're by my side

by YOONSONGHEE



Series: sonnets of fluff [39]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, i miss mingi but if he's okay i am <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Summary: Mingi and Yunho bring in the new year together
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Series: sonnets of fluff [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955797
Kudos: 12





	even if i don't know what the future holds, at least i know you're by my side

**Author's Note:**

> This is my final work of the year ! I can't believe I went from reading fanfics to posting over 90 in the span of the year ! I'm actually quite proud of myself.
> 
> It's the 31st where I am but I hope you all have a happy new year and that 2021 holds better things for as all after the clusterfuck that was 2020.

“I can’t believe I finally get to see the fireworks for the first time,” Mingi squealed, his head tilted to the sky, “we’re they always this pretty?”

“Perhaps,” Yunho muttered his attention elsewhere.

“Or is it just because we’re in Seoul? Or maybe it’s because...“ 

Mingi glanced to his side and trailed off when he saw Yunho staring at him, a soft expression on his face and fondness in his eyes. The fireworks still burst into many beautiful colours behind them, yet Yunho’s attention wasn’t on them.

“Why aren’t you looking at the fireworks?” Mingi asked in a quiet voice, his cheeks flushed.

“Because I’d rather look at you,” Yunho said with a breathy tone before leaning in and kissing Mingi.

“Happy new year babe,” he said when he pulled away.

“Happy new year Mingi.”


End file.
